ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraseven (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
Ultraseven is a well known Ultra Hero and member of the Ultra Brothers who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Pre-Series Ultraseven was the third Ultra to visit Earth and one of the most well known, defending Earth following Ultraman's departure. He also reappeared alongside the Ultra Brothers to aid other Ultras in their battles. Series Pedan Invasion Seven made his first appearance in the series when the Alien Pedans were invading Earth, for the second time since he fought them. Seven arrived on Earth and aided Ultraman Legacy in defeating their army of King Joes. He later helped Legacy against the most powerful of the King Joes, which was more like the one he had faced, and allowed Legacy to duplicate his powers. Seven remained on Earth afterwards to ensure the Pedan's defeat and battled Reconstructed Pandon Pandon and Narse, also enemies he had seen in this time. As Narse was also the Pedan's spaceship, the aliens had finally been defeated. Afterwards of their victory, Seven told Legacy he had fought well, and was quite a resourceful warrior. The Battle Against Grand King Ultraseven was present alongside the other Ultra Brothers to battle the Guar creation Grand King. Once the robot proved too powerful, Seven granted his energy to Ultraman Taro alongside the other original 5 Ultra Brothers whilst the other 5 gave their energy to Legacy, who had assumed his Taro duplication form. With their combined super forms, Taro and Legacy managed to defeat Grand King. Baltan Invasion When the Baltan Empire invaded the Earth, Seven and the Ultra Brothers were among the Space Garrison forces sent to combat them and stop their invasion. Seven later participated in an attack on the Baltan's flagship, during which he later aided in the fight against Baltan Emperor Neral, ultimately watching as Legacy defeated him, ending the invasion. Yapool's Final Gambit When U-Killersaurus attacked, Seven and the Ultra Brothers came to Legacy's aid. When the Ultimate Choju proved too much for even the 12 of them, the Brothers fused with Legacy, granting him his Infinity Mode. With this power, Legacy defeated U-Killersaurus and hopefully vanquished Yapool once and for all. Battle for the Land of Light IN Ultraseven's final appearance in the series, he fought against Belial's 1 Million Monster Army alongside the other Ultra Brothers as well as other Space Garrison forces and Land of Light denizens. He later later helped Legacy attain his Infinity Mode once more to defeat the massive Beryudora. Seven would be defeated by Arch Belial, and witnessed Legacy battling Arch Belial in Legendary Mode. Afterwards of this battle he told Legacy he was proud of the young Ultra's accomplishments, and that he had become a powerful warrior. Gaidens TBA Films TBA Forms - Corrupted= Ultraseven Dark Seven after being possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Weapons *'Eye Slugger': The crest on Ultraseven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultraseven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. **'Ultra Knock Tactics': Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger before firing the weapon towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. Techniques NOTE: Ultraseven retains all of his normal techniques, albeit now darker in color, as they are empowered by dark energies. Special *'Emerium Ray': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. *'Wide Shot': Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary attack where Ultraseven can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. Of course, the normal style is not as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. **'Triple Shot': The beam is divided into three smaller beams. It is performed like the Wide Shot, but the beams are fired from the wrist. **'Charged-Up Wide Shot': If his normal Wide Shot is not enough, Seven can charge it for a more powerful one. *'Stop Light': It is performed like the Wide Shot but Seven's hand rests on his Beam Lamp. It does not destroy, only disorients or paralyses the opponent for a short while. *'Eye Beams': Ultraseven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. *'Ultra Spiral Beam': When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ultra Spiral Beam to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly. A ring shaped beam then zips through his palms, paralyzing the enemy. *'Shuriken Ray': Ultraseven can fire a small energy beam from his hand. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies, it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. *'Perfect Freezer': Seven once fired a beam similar to the Tiga Freezer, cupping his hands to the side and extending one hand to fire. *'Wedge Ray': Ultraseven fires a wedge shaped burst of energy from his fingertips. *'Shakehand Ray': Seven fires destructive beams the size of his palm. *'Break Ray': The beam Seven used to free himself from Alien Gut's crucifix *'Double Beam': Twin beams fired from both hands. *'Ultra Psychokinesis': Ultraseven is highly skilled in this field, able to flip or throw his opponents with but a few gestures. Even in his weakened state when he fought Pandon, he could still use his mental abilities. He can use his mental powers even in human form. As Dan, he immobilized Alien Babalou who was disguised as Astra. - }} Trivia *Seven's team up with Legacy takes place chronologically after Legacy's team up with Ultraman, in reference to how Ultraseven's series came directly after the original Ultraman series. *Seven and Ultraman were the only Ultra Brothers who already had dark forms, and therefore I didn't need to reuse Darkkiller designs are scour the internet for a substitute. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Ultra Brothers (Legacy Continuity) Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity